How to tame a beast
by Sun Joestar
Summary: Dino likes Xanxus, but he is always avoiding him, maybe is because he likes him too?  I would like to continue this romance in chapters, I hope to update it soon.  Ratings go from K to M.


The limousine arrived, stopping at the entrance of the headquarters of the Vongola Famiglia. Once as his feet trod the ground, the scarred man began to walk to the entrance, not looking at anyone.

There were fifteen minutes left to begin the meeting of the mafia bosses. A porter opened the door as soon as the man was near it. Without giving him any glance, he continued walking until the elevator, pressing the button, waiting until it arrived.

The sound of his steps changed when he entered the elevator. It was not pretty huge, just for ten persons more or less. Its surface was so brilliant that anyone could see his reflex, although you weren't looking at the mirror in the bottom on it. He pressed the fourteenth floor button, pulled up his sleeve for looking what time was, but a voice made him to raise his head.

"Wait~!" The tenth Boss of the Cavallone Famiglia entered quickly to the elevator before the doors close.

"Good afternoon, Xanxus~" Saluted to the man with his usual smile. But the other man only moved his eyes to his watch, without answering to the blond man, ignoring him.

The leader of the assassination squad crossed his arms on his chest, looking how the light of the buttons were changing of level, without saying any word to the other man. Dino, for his part, shoving his hands on his pockets, began to hum a soft song without to delete his grin.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped between two levels, the light went out, but the emergency lighting came on. The little space of the elevator became almost penumbra.

"...Kasu, only this could happen been near you..."

A small chuckle escaped from the lips of the Cavallone. "Gomen gomen~"

"...Tche..."

"Maa, Xanxus, let's press the button of emergency..." Said, pulling out his hands from his pockets, looking at the panel with a lot of buttons.

Quickly, Xanxus pressed it before Dino did.

Nothing happened.

Seconds later, a little buzz sounded in the elevator after several beeps. Xanxus, frowning, wondered what kind of emergency warning was that. He just snorted and crossed his arms again, cursing for having to remain with the clumsy of the Cavallone in a confined space, for who knows how much of time.

The silence began to grow uncomfortable for both men.

The red-eyed man leaned against the wall of the elevator, minding his own business. How well it would be to have a drink now. He clicked his tongue in disgust. The tattooed man noticed that movement, chuckling, and he decided to break the ice when a memory came to his head.

"One day, Romario and I were left enclosed in this same elevator, months ago. He touched some cables of that box and the elevator turned to work, maybe if we..." Said while his head was pointing a metal gate on the bottom of the elevator, just behind Xanxus.

Ready for opening the little and metallic door, the blond man leaned near the brunette. He was warned for that movement, far too close for comfort, and grabbed the tattooed wrist of Dino.

"Don't touch anything. You, far of him, are dangerous..."

Startled when his wrist was grabbed so firmly, Dino lifted his head, looking at his captor. Without doing anything more than smiling, staring at his almost black eyes because of the darkness, but they were still with a low tone of red. Slowly, he approached to him.

"Approach any millimeter more and I will kill you..." He clenched his teeth. The proximity of this man made him nervous. He did not understand why, he always just tried to stay away from him.

" Xanxus~ I have seen how you look at me..." Uttered, smiling politely but suggestively at the same time, without taking his brown eyes from his red ones.

"...What the fuck are you insinuating, scum?" His head was moving little by little to the other's head, threatening him, piercing that man with his eyes, who was of little use to have him as an ally when he was without his subordinates close to him.

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm affirming it...Xanxus..." Answered, closing his eyes, while the distance between the two males were reduced to nothing.

He captured the always angry lips, among his smiling ones.

Surprised for how Xanxus didn't pulled away, he moved them over his, approaching a bit more his body. Dino never thought that he would be able to do that. Maybe he had been always waiting for an opportunity, and if he didn't take advantage that time, surely he never would do it if it wasn't given another similar situation.

Tilting his head, he began to deepen that sudden kiss between the two mafia bosses.

Xanxus did the same. He tilted his head to the opposite side and, more daring than who started the kiss, he poked up his tongue inside the other's. This made at the blond man to shiver, not expecting to receive such treatment, because he just wanted to give him a shy kiss. But what he would expect from a man as Xanxus. A man who was feared by others. Who always does what he wants where and how he wants.

He guessed what he wanted now, just because he was now having a savage tongue exploring his own mouth, almost raping it, lapping his whole mouth and running everywhere.

The Cavallone leaned into the touch, resting his forearms on the wall of the elevator, occupying the place that Xanxus was occupying minutes before, pushing him very slowly against the wall. The Leader of Varia, not wanting to give at the other the pleasure to control the kiss, grabbed with his fingers a handful of golden hairs of the Cavallone, biting his bottom lip and pulling it strongly.

"...gmmm..." A low and sweet moan escaped between Dino's lips. He just waited to not get any injure on his lip, if not, he would give a bad image and surely would be the laughingstock of the meeting, with everybody laughing at his clumsiness. So he placed his tattooed hand on Xanxus waist, without expecting anything, just letting the other to know that it wasn't necessary to be so brute.

The scarred man tugged the lip a bit harder, then, joined both mouths in a wet kiss again, giving to the other the opportunity to participate more while he grabbed the hand that was touching his waist, squeezing it. No one before had dared to do this to him. Xanxus growled a bit in discontent, feeling how the Bucking Bronco was invading his space so freely, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that he liked it, even though he never would say it out loud.

The kiss was so hot and wet, licking the both tongues at the same time, twirling and battling, that none of the two realized when the light returned.

Seconds later, Xanxus eyelids twitched a bit because of the light that was beginning to bother them and the beep that announced the change of floor. That made him to finally put his feet on the floor.

He opened his eyes, and the image that he saw shocked him. Dino. The Bucking Horse. He was sure of what he was doing, or at least that was what he thought, but to see it with his own eyes in the mirror of the elevator and at the same time in the reflex of each polished wall. His head was overwhelmed.

Quickly the Varia Leader broke the kiss. He pushed away from the Cavallone tenth, but a trickle of saliva connected the two mouths for few seconds. Xanxus tossed his wrist violently, snorting, wondering how he let himself to fall on him. Meanwhile, Dino groaned in discontentment for being separated from him, but seconds later, looked at the brunette, so he smiled sweetly for a while, placing his clothes correctly.

"Any word about this and I kill you." Uttered, wiping with the back of his fingers any trail of saliva on his lips and addressing him without any glance.

"Don't worry. No word~" Replied pulling away his eyes from him, but never deleting his smile from his face.

The red eyes were fixed on the panel of lights, frowning. The next floor and he may leave that goddamn place.

The gate opened, Dino began to walk but Xanxus overtook him, pushing him still pissed. He didn't want to be seen near him. Not now, not when the Cavallone had still that stupid smile on his face. He sworn to himself, that as soon as the meeting would finish, he would abandon the building alone, not sharing again the elevator with the damn horse. Alone or with whoever, but not him again.


End file.
